Electrical outlet boxes for housing electrical fixtures, such as switches and receptacles, are well known. Electrical outlet boxes typically have openings for inserting electrical wires into the box so that they can be terminated to the electrical fixtures inside. The fixtures are mounted inside the box in a manner that provides protection for the fixtures as well as the wire terminations. Such outlet boxes are generally mounted to a wall stud at a location that provides convenient access for the users. The outlet boxes can accommodate one or more electrical fixtures and the fixtures can operate using different voltages, such as 110 volts AC.
In some applications, electrical outlet boxes are also used to terminate communications wires for data, voice and signal transmission. These types of terminations typically involve low voltage signals which, in most cases, are not required under electrical and building codes to be housed in an electrical box. In contrast, electrical terminations for switches and receptacles operating at higher voltages must be housed in an electrical box. However, in order to protect low voltage connectors from damage and provide uninterrupted operation, it is desirable to locate the connectors in electrical boxes. Moreover, it has been found to be cost effective to use an electrical box that can accommodate more than one connector. Existing connector boxes do not accommodate multiple connectors and a separate box or support for each connector or termination must often be used.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector box that provides easy and convenient terminations for a plurality of different low voltage connectors.